


Utopia

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, longfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utopia.<br/>E’ così che si chiama il mio mondo: un mondo fatto a regola d’arte.<br/>Non ci sono guerre, non ci sono litigi.<br/>Le emozioni sono viste come cose inutili, superflue.<br/>A Utopia nessuno si arrabbia, nessuno piange, nessuno prova amore.<br/>Nessuna emozione. Niente di niente.<br/>Le persone vivono come automi, eseguendo i propri compiti per il Collettivo.<br/>Solo in pochi si ribellano a questo, salvando sé stessi e i propri figli da una vita non vissuta.<br/>Il Collettivo li chiama Ribelli.<br/>Loro si chiamano i Viventi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

**Titolo** : Utopia  
 **Personaggi** :  OC!Adam, OC!Eve  
 **Genere** : fantascienza, azione, romantico  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Avvertimenti** : longfic, original character  
 **Wordcount** : 904 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Utopia.  
E’ così che si chiama il mio mondo: un mondo fatto a regola d’arte.  
Non ci sono guerre, non ci sono litigi.  
Le emozioni sono viste come cose inutili, superflue.  
A Utopia nessuno si arrabbia, nessuno piange, nessuno prova amore.  
Nessuna emozione. Niente di niente.  
Le persone vivono come automi, eseguendo i propri compiti per il Collettivo.  
Solo in pochi si ribellano a questo, salvando sé stessi e i propri figli da una vita non vissuta.  
Il Collettivo li chiama Ribelli.  
Loro si chiamano i Viventi.

 

 

  
Prologo

 

Utopia.  
E’ così che si chiama il mio mondo: un mondo fatto a regola d’arte.  
Non ci sono guerre, non ci sono litigi.  
Le emozioni sono viste come cose inutili, superflue.  
A Utopia nessuno si arrabbia, nessuno piange, nessuno prova amore.  
Nessuna emozione. Niente di niente.  
Le persone vivono come automi, eseguendo i propri compiti per il Collettivo.  
Solo in pochi si ribellano a questo, salvando sé stessi e i propri figli da una vita non vissuta.  
Il Collettivo li chiama Ribelli.  
Loro si chiamano i Viventi.

 

Correva, il cuore le pompava velocemente il sangue nelle arterie, permettendole un ricambio veloce di ossigeno e favorendo così la sua corsa: non doveva fermarsi, assolutamente. Per niente al mondo avrebbe dovuto rallentare la sua andatura o arrestarsi.  
Correre.  
Fuggire.  
Non venir presa.  
Se fosse successa quest’ultima cosa, avrebbe potuto dire addio alla sua umanità, al suo essere: l’avrebbero portata al Centro, ammanettata a una sedia e le avrebbero iniettato un neurotrasmettitore che avrebbe inibito il suo centro emozionale, rendendola un automa.  
E lei non voleva questo.  
Continuò a correre, stringendo il piccolo pacchetto, che teneva fra le mani, al petto: un altro motivo per cui non doveva farsi prendere.  
Corri, maledizione, corri.  
Il rumore metallico delle Sentinelle le giungeva alle orecchie: si stavano avvicinando e lei perdeva sempre più terreno; il sudore le colava lungo le tempie, i capelli le si appiccicavano alla fronte e il visore le scivolava lungo il naso.  
Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione.  
Sentiva il peso familiare della pistola al suo fianco, mentre scattava di lato ed entrava in un piccolo vicolo fra due edifici: si stava avvicinando alla città e, là, si sarebbe potuta mischiare al resto delle persone, facendo così perdere le tracce ai suoi inseguitori. O, almeno, ci sperava. Strisciò fra i due muri, assicurandosi di proteggere il pacchetto e uscì dalla parte opposta, sbucando proprio davanti a un uomo: indossava il classico completo bianco di ogni cittadino e i capelli, anch’essi candidi, erano pettinati all’indietro, mentre gli occhi azzurri erano vacui.  
La fissò per qualche secondo, riprendendo poi la sua marcia e tornando al suo mondo fatto di…  
Niente.  
Respirò a fondo, togliendosi il visore nero e infilandolo nella borsa che teneva appesa in vita, assieme al pacchetto; fece un secondo respiro più profondo, socchiudendo le palpebre e stampandosi in volto la maschera del perfetto automa. Gettò indietro una ciocca di capelli candidi, iniziando a camminare fra la folla, fino a raggiungere un semaforo e attraversare la strada; si voltò indietro, osservando le Sentinelle sbucare dal suo vicolo e guardarsi intorno, spaesate.  
Fregate!  
Esultò mentalmente, pregando che le labbra non si fossero sollevate in un sorrisetto, e riprese a camminare, cercando di impostare un’andatura calma e tranquilla.  
Su Utopia non c’era fretta.  
Le case completamente bianche si succedevano l’una dopo l’altra, così come le persone camminavano tranquille, tutti con i completi bianchi, i capelli bianchi e gli occhi azzurri.  
Su Utopia non esistevano i colori.  
Nessuno era arrabbiato o nervoso, nessuno gioiva, parlavano con la voce impostata e neutrale, come se fossero tanti piccoli robot dalla forma umana.  
Su Utopia non esistevano le emozioni.  
Alzò lentamente lo sguardo, fissando l’alta torre che dominava la città dal suo centro: la sua prossima meta.

 

 

Sorrise beato, alzando il volto e donandolo ai raggi del sole mattutino: un’altra fantastica giornata, pensò esultante, stirando le braccia e sciogliendo i muscoli delle spalle, passando poi a quelli delle gambe; finito il rituale mattutino, s’incamminò verso il granaio, fischiettando un motivo che aveva sentito alla televisione il giorno prima, e salutò Charlie con una pacca sul generoso e suino posteriore: «Come andiamo, amico?» chiese, ridacchiando e ricevendo in risposta un grugnito animalesco: «Dovresti essere un po’ più gentile con me. Ti do da mangiare, sai? Ed evito alla vecchia Betsy di fare della pancetta con te!»  
Il maiale inclinò il muso, studiandolo con gli occhietti neri prima di decidere che aveva dato fin troppa importanza a quel bipede dalla lingua lunga: «Capito, capito. Anche oggi m’ignorerai palesemente. Sai, forse forse la vecchia Betsy non ha tutti i torti…» scosse il capo, entrando nell’edificio e prendendo gli arnesi del lavoro: forcone, secchio e sacco, tutto ciò che il perfetto contadino doveva avere.  
O Figlio della Terra, come li chiamavano quelli della città del cielo, quelli di Utopia.  
Uscì, alzando il viso al cielo e stringendo le palpebre, cercando di scorgere la figura familiare del satellite che fungeva da casa a quasi tutti i terrestri; in pochi vivevano ancora sulla cara, vecchia Terra: i Figli, qualche poveraccio e quelli che avevano combinato qualcosa di serio a Utopia.  
Questi ultimi gli facevano davvero paura: sembravano come morti, senza espressioni e senza emozioni, parlavano con un tono calmo e cadenzato e, alle volte, non gli parevano nemmeno umani.  
C’era un tizio, che viveva poco lontano da lui, uno esiliato da Utopia, che un giorno aveva investito per sbaglio il cagnolino di Nina, una bambina che abitava nell’agglomerato di case lì vicino, tutto ciò di più simile a una città che avevano, e non aveva mostrato il minimo pentimento o pietà per la piccola e il suo animaletto; era semplicemente rimasto lì, con il suo volto inespressivo, a fissare il sangue che fuoriusciva dal cucciolo e il pianto disperato di Nina.  
Chissà cosa facevano lassù per rendere le persone come quello lì?  
Scosse il capo, tornando al proprio lavoro, dirigendosi verso i campi che attendevano solamente lui: si stava avvicinando il tempo della semina e doveva preparare a dovere la terra; alzò per un’ultima volta il capo verso l’alto e vedendo, finalmente, l’enorme sagoma del satellite, mentre un brivido gli correva lungo la schiena.  
Utopia.  
Doveva essere un gran brutto posto, sì.


End file.
